Ai Meu Merlin! To na época dos Marotos!
by Lhamagirl
Summary: Lily Potter, Selene Zabini e Sarin Malfoy acabem voltando para o passado por descuido do destino. O que será delas em 1977? NextGen
1. apresentações

Introduzindo para vocês as personagens que vocês vão ver na historia, quer dizer, vocês devem conhecer a maioria, já que só duas principais e que aparecem bastante são de minha invenção...

Lily Luna Potter - é muito parecida com a avó Lily na aparencia, mas é muito singular na parte comportamental, mesmo assim muito parecida com o avô James. 17 anos. Slytherin.

Selene Antoniette Zabini - morena, de olhos âmbar. É a estudiosa do grupo, sabe de tudo e lê tudo que a informa. Meio certinha e organizada demais. 17 anos. Slytherin.

Sarin Narcissa Malfoy - a loira é a cópia do pai só que de cabelos longos e muito mais baixa. Tem um temperamento muito diferente do que o do resto da família. 17 anos. Slitherin

Temos também os marotos, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, todos com 17 aninhos. Frank Longbottom, Alice Jones (se alguém souber o nome real dela me diz que eu nem sei), Emmeline Vance, Severus Snape e alguns outros futuros comensais...


	2. como assim sósia?

BOM, se começa um diario se apresentando??? Não sei, mas vou faze assim, porque, a tia Mione falou que era melhor eu começar um diário, já que, eu sou TÃO reprimida emocionalmente, HAHA, coitadinha de mim, pessoa triste e deprimida. Lily Luna Potter, 17 anos, filha mais nova do FAMOSISSIMO Harry James Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, eu nunca entendi como ele agüenta sobreviver com esse apelido bizarro e brega...

-Lil – chamou a Selene Zabini, sim, ZABINI, minha BFF de infancia, amor da minha vida – Lil – cantou mais uma vez, tenha a certeza que eu estou escrevendo e ela está MESMO me chamando – Lil – falou mais alto

-SE VOCÊ NÃO VIU UM HIPOGRIFO DE CHOCOLATE ROSA PINTADO DE AZUL NÃO ME CHAMA MAIS CRIATURA! – te juro que com as outras pessoas eu sou mais doce e paciente, é que a Sel me da nos nervos

-Lil, o Anthony ta aqui na porta perguntando de você – AI MINHA MORGANA! ANTHONY NOTT/CARA SUUUPER GATOOOO, PERGUNTANDO DE MIIIIIIIIIIM!

-Ok não sou um hipogrifo de chocolate rosa pintado de azul, mas mereço um pouquinho de atenção não é Potter? - CLARO LINDO MERECE TODA A ATENÇÃO DO MEU MUNDINHO DE ADOLESCENTE DE 17 ANOS SLITHERIN FILHA DO MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU!

Se você, diário querido, não percebeu ainda, eu estou histérica a ponto de gritar a plenos pulmões com a minha melhor amiga, já que o cara mais gato dos Slitherin ta aqui falando na minha porta, ok, eu sei, eu SOU dos Slitherin, mas é tudo culpa da... da... da.. seilá de quem... Mas apesar de ser Slitherin ADORO aprontar, tipo os Marotos, eles são a minha inspiração de vida... meu feito ano passado foi explodir o banheiro da murta, está clarissimo que ela tinha que me dedurar, mas no final foi BEM legal... Há, e o meu melhor foi ter conseguido três detenções em um dia, tipo, bati o recorde dos Marotooos!

-Potter? - perguntou Anthony

-Por favor, chama ela de Lily, ela ODEIA que chamem ela pelo sobrenome – suplicou Sel que já tinha se tocado que eu tava meio mal

-Lily? - chamou Anthony, AI MINHA MORGANA! Ele me chamou pelo meu nome

-Oi? – saindo dos meus devaneios de CARA COMO ELE É GATO!

-Er, eu queria saber se você quer ir para Hogsmeade comigo, quer dizer, quando nós formos, sabe? - gente! Como ele fica FOFO sem graça!

-Claro, er, eu adoraria – não é qualquer um que me deixa sem graça assim!

-Ah, han, que ótimo! Agente se vê por aí! - exclamou ele que nem criança quando ganha doce, e eu devia ta com uma cara de, han, criança quando ganha doce?

Eu me sentei, e peguei o meu diarinho, ou melhor, você, do chão, quer dizer, quando um cara como Anthony vem falar com você, você joga o que estiver na sua mão no chão, quer dizer, ele é LINDO.

-Yuhuuuuuul! - gritou minha outra melhor amiga de infancia, Sarin Malfoy (sim ela é a irmã de Scorpius Malfoy)

Olha, eu não sou porcaria nenhuma traidora da familia, só que eu cai nos Slitherin e tenho o direito de ter amigas da minha casa, sabe, depois que começaram a andar comigo, viramos, tipo, marotas, sabe? Só que o pequeno detalhe sórdido é que estamos nos Slitherin! Essa é a porcaria de ser Slitherin, não se pode ser um maroto.

-Oi baixinha – falou Sel

Ela não tem muito o direito de falar, já que a alta aqui sou eu, com 1,73 de altura, mas a Sarin é suuper baixa...

Alguém alem de mim percebeu que eu sou a única que não tem S no nome? Tudo bem que uma é Selene Antoniette Zabini e a outra Sarin Narcissa Malfoy, mas eu sou Lily Luna Potter, to meio deslocada, não era para eu ta nos Griffindor?, assunto acabado.

-Oi loira – exclamei, hiper mega huber feliz

A Sa entrou, e na porta vi a minha infeliz prima de 16 anos, ela é filha do tio Bill com a tia Fleur, tipo amo eles e a Vic e o Louis, mas te juro que a Dominique é INSUPORTÀVEL.

-Você não vai sai com o Anthony, Lily – falou ela com a varinha erguida

ÉU? Eu saio com quem quiser, assim como o Anthony pode sair com qualquer Lily Luna Potter de dezessete anos, ruiva de olhos verdes e que estuda em Hogwarts nos Slitherin e que tem um irmão mais velho chamado Albus Severus Potter, que ele quiser!

-Você vai sair com o Anthony? - exclamou Sa pulando igual um unicórnio anão rosa saltitante

As vezes as comparações que eu faço me assustam um pouco, sabe...

-Vou sim Dominique, e você não vai me impedir! - exclamei meio nervosa, quando a Dominique quer, Dominique tem

-Não, e se é assim, eu vou te impedir

Dominique deu um passo para trás ergueu a varinha para a cabine, e exclamou alguma coisa que eu simplesmente não intendi e deu um clarão, eu me sentei e olhei para os lados, estava tudo normal, menos o fato de Dominique não estar mais na porta.

-O que aconteceu aqui? - perguntamos eu e Sarin

-Bom, se eu ouvi bem ela mandou um "_Seventies" _na gente, o que quer dizer, que ela nos mandou para os anos setenta, onde estão os nossos avós – falou Sel, que já deve ter lido o livro desse ano inteiro

-E como é o para voltar? - perguntou Sarin sentada, mais tranquila

-Não tem nenhum contrafeitiço e nós vamos ficar aqui para sempre, porque não existe feitiço que mande para o futuro – falou Sel quase chorando

-Pera, olha, se é assim, agente fala com o tio Dumbie, ele é o diretor agora e se for preciso magia negra ele vai usar porque sabe o quão perigoso é isso, enquanto isso, nós vamos mudar nossos nomes, imagina se eu encontro com o vô Ja--

AI MINHA MORGANINHA DO CÉU AZUL E DAS NOITES DE LUA MINGUANTE! EU ESTOU NA ÉPOCA DOS MAROTOOOOS! QUE MÁXIMO!

-Vou usar o sobrenome de solteira da mamãe Weasley – falei

-Han?

-Nada, deixa... Eu tenho que ter um sobrenome e os meus avós já sairam de Hogwarts, então, mas eu sou mais parecida com a vovó Evans... mas ela ta aqui

-Yo voy a ser la educada e española Selene Diaz – falou com aquele toque de espanhol que adorava, claro que a mãe dela é espanhola...

-E eu também vou adotar o sobrenome da mamãe, eu sou Sarin Greengrass, que sem graça!

-Sa! - exclamamos eu e Sel, sem graça aonde?

-Sa! - exclamaram duas garotas na porta e eu simplesmente as olhei em duvida

-Como? - perguntou Sarin as olhando

-Não reconhece suas irmãs mais velhas não Narcissa? - perguntou a mais alta, que deve ter uns vinte e cinco anos, de cabelos marrons e olhos azuis, iguais ao da outra a ao de Sarin

-Narcissa? - perguntou a Sa – quem são vocês?

-Narcissa Black! - riu afetadamente a mais baixa das duas, de cabelos pretos, que deve ter dezenove no mínimo – Somos a Belatrix – ela apontou para si mesma - e a Andromeda – apontou para a outra - , as suas irmãs, Black – Sa colocou a mão na boca

-O que você faz com Griffindors e Ravenclaws irmãzinha? - perguntou a tal Andromeda puxando Sa pelo braço – vamos com o seu noivo menina! - ela puxava a Sa e eu e a Sel não fizemos nada, em choque

-NOIVO? - berrou Sarin na porta

-É, Lucius Malfoy! O seu noivo, maninha – falou a da rizada afetada

Eu olhei para a Sel e percebi que ela estava em posição fetal, deitada no assento e quase chorando.

-Nós temos sósias que desaparecem quando nós aparecemos, esqueci desse detalhe – falou e eu vi **a** lágrima descer o seu rosto – No meu caso, seria a tia do meu pai, Christine Zabini, a unica que não foi parar nos Slitherin, ela era Ravenclaw, ai meu Merlinho querido da Sel

-Eu nunca soube de ninguém que fosse a minha cara na época do meu avô, vovozinho querido da Lily – murmurei

-Ei, você não acabou de falar que é a cara daquela sua avó, a Lily Evans Potter!

-Ei, bobona, a vovó era ruiva

-Você é ruiva – comentou ela

-O QUE? - exclamei contrariada – Anhé, sô mesmo

Ela gargalhava igual uma hiena vendo outra hiena, só que essa, pelada, pintada de azul com bolinhas amarelas e verdes.

Uns caras que eu não sei quem poderiam ser, entraram, e olharam com cara de bunda para a Sel, ela deu um sorrisinho convencido e se sentou.

-Lion e Mark – murmurou

QUE? ELA SABE QUEM SÃO ESSES DOIS É? A Sel se assustou igual a mim, por ter falado os nomes e eles corresponderem.

-Zabini, vamos, você não virou monitora chefe como tanto queria, mas a Wilson ta chamando todo mundo – falou o mais baixo

-Evans, a Vance está te procurando – o mais alto falou para mim – vem comigo que eu sei onde ela está – EVANS? LILY EVANS???? Lily Evans é a minha sósia e ela não virou a monitora chefe?

PARA TUDO! Quem é Vance? O que esse cara ta fazendo me levando para perto dessa tal Vance?

E só um lembrete: ESGANAR A DOMINIQUE QUANDO VOLTAR PARA CASA!

* * *

Espero que tenhas gostado, tipo eu sei que ta longo, mas eu achei legal, a Lily é meio explosiva...

comentem se ta ruim ou bom por favor...

Esse cap eu dedico a Lunara Tonks Lupin, valeu por comentar!!! Eu vou dar uma de xata! só posto o próximo capitulo qndu tiver 3 reviews!!! (eu sou muito exigente XP) pra qm qiser ler as minhas outras fics... tm aqi e na FB

Bjs *-*

Luh


	3. conhecendo os novos colegas

O cara me puxou pela mão, eu sorri meio tímida e te juro que ele parou só para olhar, depois balançou a cabeça negativamente para espantar qualquer pensamento que estava tendo e que eu realmente não quero saber qual é e continuou a me puxar. Paramos na frente de uma garota de cabelos iguais ao da tia Mione, só que loiros e os olhos quase pretos, baixinha e muito magra, ela era uma Ke$ha da vida, sabe, a cantora? Baixinha e de olhos pretos.

-Obrigada Johensen – falou dispensando-o com a mão – Onde você se meteu Lil? A Lene ia te matar se não aparecesse, você sabe, que só você consegue tirar o Black do pé dela – eu pisquei os olhos, confusa – gente, o Potter ainda te persegue ou algo do genero? Acho que sim, bom, que seja, ele ta ali, te olhando, ou melhor, te comendo com os olhos – falou ela e eu queria morrer, tipo, e depois ela saiu PORQUE ESSSA GAROTA LOUCA SAIU? OK, ELA NÃO REALMENTE SAIU, MAS ME DEIXOU SOZINHA NUM CORREDOR QUE TINHA UM CARA QUE QUERIA ME COMEEEEEEER!!!!! SOCORRO!

-Ei Lil – falou um cara moreno de olhos castanhos claros e que usava óculos, bem bonitão, ok, era ele que queria me comer? Bom, num sô bisca, maaaas, bem que eu dava uns pega... XP

-Oi?

-Serio que você falo comigo? - ele parecia realmente supreso

-É, falei, quequecequé?

-O que aconteceu com você? Fez dezessete anos e resolveu que ia falar comigo e porque é mais velha que eu e não me esnobar porque tem a minha idade? - perguntou ele tipo, esnobe, retiro o que disse, eu nunca deixaria um cara louco assim nem tocar em mim!

-Olha quem fala, Potter – revirei os olhos, como eu sei que ele é o Potter? É o único cara nesse corredor com cara de "eu estava te comendo com os olhos"

-Lils volta – pediu ele choroso – Eu quero a minha Lils de voltaaaaa – serio, o cara quase chorou

Eu gargalhei não só de como ele era idiota, mas também em deboche, mas, que cara loucamente idiota!

-Lily Marie Evans, você voltou! - gritou ele me abraçando e me girando

-Pois é, fazer o que? Que seja, quem sabe? Agora eu vou com a Emmy, me deixa em paz Potter – falei agressivamente empurrando ele, peraaaaaííííí quem é Emmy???  
TO FERRADA!!

-Não, vem comigo, eu to ali com o Remus e com o Sirius – falou ele me puxando pelo braço

-Já falei para me deixar em paz! - gritei arrancando a mão dele do meu braço

Um casal passou pela gente rindo, eles estavam de mãos dadas e a garota de cabelos mel olhou para mim com uma cara de dó. Eles pararam e ela sorriu.

-Vocês ainda vão casar, mas enquanto isso não acontece, James, deixa a Lil em paz, por favor – pediu ela me segurando e depois me abraçou, foi engraçado porque ela era bem baixinha, mas ela me abraçou de um jeito maternal – Lil, calma, a Lice te salvou do monstro

O cara que tinha os dedos entrelaçados com os dela riu mais do que a Sel na cabine quando eu me toquei que so ruiva e... cara Lice, é apelido de Alice, an, que poderia ser a mãe do tio Neville, nesse caso.

-Lice, minhas costas tão doendo – eu falei, doíam de eu me abaixar

-VAI CHAMAR A SUA AVÓ DE BAIXINHA! EU TE TIREI DOS BRAÇOS DO JAMES E VOCÊ AINDA ME CHAMA DE BAIXINHA?? - gritou ela, te juro que nunca vi alguém além de mim assim, claro que tudo isso porque eu chamei uma pessoa baixinha de baixinha.. XP

-An, Potter posso ir com você? – perguntei com um sorrisinho encantador, quer dizer, eu acho, talvez, não encantador porque eu to morrendo de medo dessa menina louca...

-Claro, mesmo? - os olhos dele brilhavam

Eu pensei, melhor não, prefiro tomar sermão do que ficar perto do cara louco... Tipo, vai que ele fica pior né?

-Ah, não – ele abaixou a cabeça – Lice, eu não te chamei de baixinha, só falei que minhas costas tavam doendo – murmurei

A Alice me olhou com uma cara, tipo, "você não me engana, seu poste ambulante", eu dei um sorriso pequeninho, sabe, de medo? Aquela outra garota, a loira que tinha me deixado a mercê do Potter, voltou eu abracei ela como se ela fosse a minha única esperança de vida.

-EMMY A LILY ME CHAMOU DE BAIXINHAAAAA! - chorou a Alice, berrando, cara, como ele adora berrar, e só para saber, como alguém chora berrando???

Ahh, essa é a tal Emmy com quem eu ia... hêhê

-Lil, você não fez isso! - exclamou Emmy descrente

-Não! Eu protesto! Mentira! Calunia! Difamação! - exclamei e o namorado da Alice se segurou para não rir

-AAAAAH SUA IDIOTAAAA! - gritou Alice e começou a correr atrás de mim

Eu corri igual uma louca desgovernada e me escondi atrás de uma morena que eu sabia quem era, era Marlene McKinnon, eu sei disso porque o papai me mostrou uma foto da Ordem (Ordem da Fenix(GENTE EU ADORO FÊNIZ ELAS SÃO TÃO FOFAS!!!)) original e me mostrou ela, ela era linda e paresce que era linda com dezessete anos também.

-Lil, o que você fez? - perguntou ela com um olhar de dar medo

Ela era só um pouco mais baixa que eu, no máximo cinco centímetros, ao contrario de Emmy que devia ter uns dez centímetros a menos que eu e a Alice que devia ser uns quinze centímetros mais baixa que euzinha.

-EU NÃO CHAMEI A LICE DE BAIXINHA E EU NÃO TAVA CONVERSANDO COM A SA! - gritei desesperada

-Você chamou a Lice de baixinha? Você é louca? Quem é Sa?

-Não, um pouco, vai bastante, e sei lá – respondi baixinho me escondendo atrás dela quando vi que a Alice chegava perto

-LENE ELA ME CHAMOU DE BAIXINHA! - chorou Alice

-Não é minha culpa que você esteja mais próxima do chão do que do teto – falei dando pulinhos de gazela saltitante e fugindo dela

-AAH POSTE AMBULANTE MALDITOOOOOOOOO! - gritou ela jogando alguma azaração que eu fugi

-O que é poste mesmo? Esqueci - perguntei parando e Lene e Alice cairam na risada, ai meu Merlin! O que é poste mesmo? Meu cérebro ta derretendo na minha cabeça, como eu esqueci uma coisa tão normal? Isso porque a vovó era nascida trouxa...

-Que foi? - perguntei totalmente ofendida

-LIL POSTE É AQUILO QUE CARREGA ELETRICIDADE NA FRENTE DA SUA CASA! - berrou Lene entre as gargalhadas

-Eu não tenho culpa de ser esquecida, tá...

-É culpa da sua avó, que tem amnésia, nós sabemos – falaram as duas e Emmy que estava atrás de mim

-Eu sou tão previsível assim? - perguntei e elas afirmaram com a cabeça – Ah

-Olá meninas – falou um grupo de quatro garotos á uns dez metros, um deles era o namorado de Alice

-FRANKIE ELA ME CHAMOU DE BAIXINHAAAAA! - gritou ela abraçando o namorado

-Eu sei, eu estava lá – falou Frank

-Mas, você não é baixinha? - perguntou um garoto, LINDO, ao lado do Potter

-Viu! Alguem que me entende! - quase gritei

-Por que o Sirius pode te entender e eu não, ruiva? - perguntou o Potter meio ofendido

-Ah, num enche Potter, num reclama, que você me chamou de poste ambulante maldito... - apontei para Alice, espera aí o Potter me chamou de ruiva? - NUNCA ME CHAME DE RUIVA!!! EU NÃO NASCI ASSIM PORQUE QUIS! - gritei batendo nele

-E você falou que eu estou mais perto do chão do que do teto, ela não esta certa, ta? - perguntou Alice cruzando os braços e me fazendo esquecer o Potter, que eu acabei de me tocar que é o meu avô

O tal Sirius pareceu pensativo e e mediu Alice com os braços, depois comparou com o vão que tinha entre ela e o teto.

-E a resposta está exata! A Evans está certa! O vão tem uns dez centímetros a mais que você Alice

-Eu estou sempre certa, até se eu sair distribuindo beijos eu vou estar certa – falei convencida, com o sorriso de Slitherin que eu tanto amo

-E eu vou ser o primeiro da fila – falou o Potter e todos riram, com todos eu quero dizer todos **os outros**, porque eu não estava nada feliz, o moleque é loouco!!!

Um cara com um cabelo preto médio no rosto, sabe quando parece que uma vaca lambeu? O dele estava assim, um nariz imenso atravessando a franja, olhando para baixo, não muito alto, muito magro, passou ao meu lado com um livro debaixo do braço, ele andava muito rápido.

O Potter riu dele e eu fiquei estupefata (adorei essa palavra XD) pela maldade do Potter, depois o tal Sirius riu junto e eu olhei para o cara, que já estava longe, praguejando coisas

---x----

Espero que gostem desse cap!

Lunara Tonks Lupin: espero que tenha gostado e que bom que você gostou do outro

beijos para todos *-*

Luh B.


	4. Principe perfeito

Depois eu ouvi vários risos, e, não sei como, vim parar numa cabine aí, com as meninas, e um cara tava na porta, acho que era aquele que estava com o Potter, com o Sirius e com o namorado da Alice, como ele chamava mesmo?

-Ei Lily! - exclamou sorrindo, GENTE QUE SORRISO LINDO!

-Oi? - falei saindo dos meus devaneios legais de qual é o nome do cara

GENTE ESSE CARA TODO É LINDO! Claro que a tonta só se tocou agora... bom, não era a beleza do Sirius, que eu acabei de perceber que estava do meu lado, e que o vovô (nota mental: nunca mais chamar alguém que tem a sua idade de vovô) também.

Bom, que seja, o cara não é nem mais forte nem mais sexy que o Sirius, muito menos louco e charmoso que o vovô (outra nota mental: PARAR DE CHAMAR UM LOUCO DE VOVÔ), mas ele tem uma beleza especial, mais singular, delicada e detalhada, ele tem o cabelo e os olhos âmbar, o rosto fino tem uma cicatriz que deixa tão másculo (só eu achar a cicatriz do coitado máscula), e ELE É O PRINCIPE DOS MEUS SONHOOOOOOS *-*.

-Lily – falou alguém ao meu ouvido e eu pisquei – Lily, porque você ta encarando a bunda do Moony? - perguntou a voz baixinho e eu comecei a tossir igual uma louca, devia estar suuper vermelha, já que senti meu rosto ferver

-Pads, o que você falou para a minha ruiva? - perguntou o vovô para o Sirius, que era quem tinha falado comigo

-SUA RUIVA O CARAMBA! NÃO SOU SUA! JÁ NÃO DISSE PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR DE RUIVA VO-POTTER? - exclamei pegando ele pela gola da camisa

O vov-Potter, parecia meio aterrorizado.

-Falou – murmurou ele quase gaguejando

-ENTÃO VOCÊ É BURRO O SUFICIENTE E NÃO ENTENDEU? - gritei querendo cuspir naquela cara de imbecil daquele moreno ridículo

Ele me olhou com um olhar de que algumas pessoas teriam dó, eu não, não tenho dó, e não teria, dele, principalmente.

-Lily – falou uma voz rouca melodiosa e eu me virei sonhando para o tal Moony – o Prongs só tá meio com saudades, é que essas novas restrições ainda não foram absorvidas pelo pequeno cérebro dele

Eu fiquei olhando para a perfeição em pessoa que estava na minha frente e soltei o v-Potter, ok, aos poucos eu acerto, PERAI!!! EU AINDA NÃO SEI O NOME DA PERFEIÇÃO!!!

-An, Lils, vamos, nós temos que ir, quer dizer, somos monitores, pode ser que não sejamos os monitores chefes, mas ainda somos monitores – falou ele

-Pera só um pouquinho – falou Sirius – preciso falar com a Lily

Ele se levantou e me puxou para a porta. Tipo, dai eu fiquei meio brisada e sorri.

-Que foi Sirius? - perguntei com um sorrisinho inocente, na verdade, inocente é a vó, no meu caso literalmente, maas as pessoas acham que ela sou eu... então

-Você não acha que tá apaixonada pelo Moony né? Tadinho do Prongs – falou com uma falsa dó do Potter, o que eu achei mancada, porque eles até tem os apeliditos bregas deles e ele fica com falsa dó do Potter?

-Okay, o que você estaria dizendo com isso? - perguntei um pouco perdida, boom, Moony é o gato, ele não quer a grande e linda e maravilhosa Lily Evans xonadinha pelo Moony, o gato, por que?

-Evans – falou ele, serio, me pegando pelos ombros, sabe, quando as pessoas te chacoalham pelo ombro? Então, só que o Sirius não me chacoalhou – ele é o melhor amigo do Prongs, quer dizer, depois de mim, é claro – falou jogando a cabeça para o lado, tipo para mexer no cabelo, que orgulhoso, hunf, odeio gente orgulhosa! Mintira! (com I mesmo, fica mais legal) eu sou Slytherin, Slytherins sãos os mais orgulhosos que tem, por isso eu A-DO-REI o Sirius, tipoo, ele se parece comigo e eu adoro pessoas parecidas comigo!

Okay, talvez eu tenha alguns problemas, mas não é culpa minha! É culpa da vovózinha, quer dizer, é culpa da Morganinha dos céus azuis e noites de lua minguante... (A-DO-RO falar isso!!) Ela foi quem me "projetou" quer dizer, meus pais, não olharam para a barriga da mamãe e falaram assim: "nós queremos uma filha ruiva de olhos verdes, bem bonitona, gostosa, maravilhosa, meio problemática, que vai cair nos Slytherin e que seja a menina prodigio no quadribol", quer dizer, papai é "o caritcha que sobreviveu" mas não é para tanto.

-Evans – me chamou Sirius enquanto eu delirava

-Oi?

-Você me ouviu? - perguntou nervoso e eu fiz que não com a cabeça – eu estou falando sobre você não poder ficar, nem babar pelo Remus, porque o James te ama – eu fiquei boquiaberta, Remus? Remus Lupin? Pai do Teddy? O meu quase irmão Teddy? - para de imaginar a bunda do Moony, Evans! - ele exclamou baixo para ninguém ouvir dentro da cabine

-Eu não to imaginando a bunda dele, se bem que a bundinha dele é bem sexy né?! - sonhei

Sirius fechou os olhos e acho que cruzou os dedos, não entendi o porque.

-Falando do James? - perguntou a voz rouca e perfeita na minha porta

-Não, do Anthony – falei apelando e me virando para encará-lo

-Anthony Williams? - perguntou ele meio confuso

-Não, Anthony Jayson, o irmão mais velho da Cindy – me salvou Sirius e eu não pude me conter, já que eu sou a pessoa mais impusiva que qualquer um já conheceu, dei um abraço breve de agradecimento nele

-Ah - falou Remus, a pessoa perfeita

-x-

brigada por comentar meninas, eu tava sem cratividade E em provas...

dsculpa pelo final do capitulo no ar... e que ele esteja pequeno... mas eu gostei dele, já que eu AMO o Moony e o Sirius...

Gabrielle Ricarte: valeu linda, então eu espero que você goste desse também

Lunara Tonks Lupin: brigada por ler e comentar desde o começo, eu pensei em vc nesse cap, pq vc falou no Sirius e por causa do Lupin do seu nick

Camila Black Malfoy: que bom q vc ta gstando, ela twm que ser louca e escandalosa como eu XD

bjus e comentem mais


	5. futuro?

Eu estava conversando com a Chris Zabini, quando entra a Black soltando foguetes pela boca, porque a Chris já tinha dado uma detenção para o noivinho infeliz dela. Bom, enquanto eu protegia a minha a minha amiga e gritava furiosa com aquela ridícula, deu um clarão do nada e uma loira que eu nunca tinha visto na vida apareceu na porta.

-Lily? – ela perguntou meio insegura – Ta tudo bem? Porque você ta com o uniforme, e ainda o uniforme dos Gryffindor? – perguntou a garota meio nervosa

-Porque eu sou dos Gryffindor? – respondi enquanto a Chris e a Black caiam no riso

-Não Lils, você é Slytherin – falou ela com uma convicção, assim, de louca

Eu comecei a rir, menina louca, eu nos Slytherin?!

-Eu sou monitora dos Gryffindor – falei quando consegui respirar

-Nem monitora nem Gryffindor – falou ela meio nervosa – bom, eu pensei que ia acontecer alguma coisa com você quando eu mandei esse tal de Seventies que a Vicky me insinou

Eu tipo fiquei pasma, se existe o Sixties, que é para os anos sessenta, o Seventies, é para os anos setenta, que é onde eu vivo. Parece que a Chris e a Black também perceberam isso

-EM QUE ANO AGENTE TA? – gritou Chris

-2024, tonta – resmungou a loira

Eu fechei a porta da cabine o mais rápido o possível.

-Parece que existe uma Lily com a minha cara em 2024 – falei

-Quem eu sou? – perguntou a Chris

-Pera, eu tenho uma idéia, não falem nada – falei e abri a porta – vamos brincar de adivinhar? – perguntei na cara de pau

-VAMOS! EU ADORO! – eu não acredito que deu certo...

-Quem, é ruiva, tem olhos verdes e está nos Slytherin? – perguntei

-Lily Luna Potter! Minha prima de dezessete anos! – exclamou

-Quem é? Loira, olhos azuis e baixinha? – perguntei fazendo a Black me olhar com cara de quem comeu e não gostou

-Sarin Narcissa Malfoy! Sua melhor amiga! Slytherin! Dezessete anos! Irmã do cara que você ama! – exclamava de um jeito meio doentio

-Olhos e cabelos castanhos, magra? – perguntei tentando dar uma descrição para a Chris

-Selene Antoniette Zabini! Sua outra melhor amiga! Slytherin! Dezessete anos! Irmã do Mike, que é um nenezinho fófis! – exclamou – cansei, já vou indo prima – falou sorrindo

-Pera, a minha sobrinha neta é a minha cara?! – exclamou a Chris – e a neta da Narcissa a cara dela e a sua a sua Lils

-Que droga – resmunguei

-An, só eu percebi que a neta da Evans é Potter – perguntou a Black com um sorriso divertido – E a neta do Potter é Slytherin

-Ai pai! Eu to num mundo sem Potter! – exclamei alterada, peraí é um mundo sem James! Que ótimo! Um mundo sem Potter deve ser bom, né? Quer dizer, não tem o James, o James é um imbecil, não é? Ele é com quase toda a certeza. AI MEU MERLIN EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE QUERO O JAMES!

-PARA TUDO! – gritou a Black irada – o que ela quis dizer com: a irmã do cara que você ama? A sua neta nunca vai ter a honra de chegar perto de um Malfoy – falou arrogante

Um cara assim, a cara da Black, só que alto, de cabelos curtos, forte e tipo, lindo, entrou na nossa cabine, ele tinha total cara de mais velho, nós três sorrimos sedutoras, como eu sei? Vi de canto de olho.

-Hey! Sel, Sa e Lils – falou sorrindo – Oi meninas, sabia que a Minnie me chamou como ajudante de poções? – perguntou orgulhoso

-E você é? – perguntou a Black e ele começou a rir

-Seu irmão mais velho, baixinha – falou desarrumando os cabelos dela

-Ah

x—x

Desculpa a demora gente, eu gostei desse cap. SCORPIUUUUUUS *-*, eu amo ele. Eu tava pensando em fazer mais um cap sobre a Lily, a Cissa e a Chris no futuro e voltar para os marotos, o que acham?

Camila Black Malfoy: Também né? É a bunda do Moony! O MOONY É O MOONY! Pronto a Lily E. apareceu, que tal? Gostou?

Lunara Tonks Lupin: Que bom que você gostou, claro que eu pensei em você, é a minha primeira leitora XD, é o Sirius é muito fofo, ele se importa com o Jamsie okay? I Love Jamsie!

Lizammedeiros: a Lily E. apareceu! XD gosto da falta que ela sentiu do James??

Bjs

Lu


	6. hiatus

GENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me desculpa!!! Vou ter que colocar a fic em hiatus.... ='( to totalmente de castigo.... pq a minha mãe ta muito brava porque eu levei anotações demais na escola.

Nem sei qndu vo pode volta, talvez nunca... espero q continuem seguindo ok?

Bjs

Luh


	7. A tia Mione tinha razão

Bom, depois do Sirius me salvar de um belo de um mico, tipo, por que eu quase tive que falar pro Remus, não, eu estava olhando a sua bunda, yey! Eu amo o Sirius, ok, eu conheço ele a umas duas horas, mas eu amo ele, bom que seja, o Remus me puxava para algum lugar e eu ia andando meu sendo arrastada.

-Lily – ele chamou e eu fiz um movimento com a mão para ele falar – você e o Sirius? – e deixou a interrogação no ar.

-NÃO – eu berrei - você ACHA que eu ficaria com o Sirius? Ele é o cara mais galinha de Hogwarts! – exclamei – por que você acha isso Remus? – eu estava indignada.

-Sei lá, foi o James que falou, ele falou que você estava mais distante do que sempre e concordando com o Sirius, e agora que ele te tirou da cabine, o James ficou meio mal – ai meu Merlin! Hogwarts inteira está achando que eu sou a maior vadia desse mundo, melhor, eu não, a minha avó.

Eu acabei de perceber que eu tenho que fazer a minha avó, no momento, eu, se apaixonar pelo meu avô, senão o mundo não vai conhecer a minha perfeição.

-Eu vou falar com ele – falei e o Remus me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada – eu já sei o que você está pensando, por que, eu, Lily Marie Evans P-, Evans, ia querer acalmar, o seu amiguinho Maroto, James Potter, se eu odeio ele, eu realmente não gosto dele, não gosto que ele fique dando em cima de mim, mas eu não sou má – na verdade, eu sou, mas eu estou no corpo da vovó, então, eu não posso ser má.

-Eu sei que você é má Lily – ele falou, ELE É OCLUMENTE OU COISA ASSIM? – você jogou ele no lago quando ele foi te ajudara a pegar os seus materiais, quando eles caíram.

CARA EU QUERO SER LILY EVANS QUANDO CRESCER! *-* Ela é muito foda (desculpem me as palavras), tipo, muito inteligente, linda, porque eu sou a cara dela, má, tem um cara muito gato apaixonado por ela, sim, ele é o meu avô, é bem parecido com o meu irmão, mas com certeza é lindo, ela também tem uns amigos gatos, umas amigas estranhas, tipo eu, bom, ninguém pode falar que a Sel e a As são normais, não é mesmo, em falar nisso, pelo o que será que elas estão passando? Eu gostaria de saber, cara eu to delirando aqui e nem percebi para onde o Remus me levou, cara, eu não posso parar de pensar em como ele é lindo, porque ele é até mais lindo que o Scorpius, não acredito que eu disse isso! O.o

-Lily – eu ouvi uma voz muito conhecida, e não era daquelas que eu acabei de conhecer, eu olhei para o lado e era a Sel – a minha tia avó ou o que seja era muito certinha – resmungou ela.

-E a minha avó era muito foda – falei sorrindo (desculpem mais uma vez pelas minhas palavras, eu só não tinha outras palavras para definir a minha linda avó, muito foda, desculpem-me novamente, juro que da próxima vez isso não vai acontecer).

-Lily, o que você está fazendo? – ela me perguntou – você está olhando para cima, sorrindo, brisando, como se estivesse falando com alguém.

-Eu estou falando com as pessoas que lêem meus pensamentos, elas me mandam até comentários – falei convicta – elas adoram saber sobre a nossas aventuras – eu olhei para a Sel e ela me olhava extremamente assustada.

-Lily eu acho que a sua tia estava certa, você está precisando **mesmo** de um diário, você anda mesmo, **meio** perturbada – ela falou e eu olhei meio em dúvida.

-Eu não acho isso – falei virando as costas.

-Claro que não, você só estava falando com pessoas dentro da sua cabeça, que lêem seus pensamentos e comentam, isso é bem assustador – ela me falou e eu olhei para ela.

Eu resolvi refletir sobre vocês, vocês são um bando de preguiçosos que lêem a minha mente? Vocês são a minha imaginação? Onde está o meu diário? Ele sumiu? Por que eu estou fazendo perguntas sem sentindo? A Sel estava certa, eu acho que eu estou ficando meio louca, o que vocês acham?

-PARA DE FAZER PERGUNTAS PARA O SEU CÉREBRO LILY! – berrei e todo mundo ficou me olhando – oi – falei acenando para as pessoas e todos tiveram a mesma conclusão que eu e que a Sel, eu sou uma adolescente muito perturbada, que precisa de um diário.

Cara, teve uma das perguntas que realmente me intrigou, onde foi parar o meu diário? Eu deveria estar falando com ele e não com pessoas preguiçosas da minha imaginação! Eu poderia refazer os meus passos! É! Isso! É o que eu vou fazer! Refazer os meus passos para achar o meu diário!

-Lily? – essa voz, era perfeita, conhecida e não muito, porque eu tinha conhecido o Remus agora, então – você está bem?

-Ótimas, eu só estava meio confusa, gritar comigo mesma sempre é um alívio – ele me olhou assustado e eu sorri meio me desculpando – eu resolvi virar uma Lily mais aberta para o mundo entende, não ser tão reservada, quer dizer, eu não vou sair por aí só de sutiã e calcinha, mas falar as coisas mais alto, etc.

-Ah – falou ele e eu percebi que a gente já estava no corredor – você soube que o James é o capitão do time de quadribol esse ano? – Remus perguntou.

-É? Eu vou tentar de artilheira – eu sou uma ótima artilheira, apesar de ser bem melhor como apanhadora, quer dizer, é o que eu sou, mas eu sou capitã com isso, mas fazer o que, artilheira também é legal.

-Você vai tentar uma vaga no quadribol Lils? – perguntou divertido.

-Claro, eu sou uma ótima jogadora! – exclamei e ele riu – do que você está rindo? Para Lupin! Eu sei jogar quadribol! – eu exclamava enquanto ele ria – Você é muito mal! – bati no peito forte, mas nem tanto, dele.

Então rolou aquele contato visual, eu dei um passo pra frente, ele também, então eu pisquei, balancei a cabeça, e totalmente tonta continuei a andar com aquela tensão no ar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gente, eu achei esse capitulo sem graça, mas se você leu, muito obrigada, se você gostou, mais obrigada ainda. Hm, a Lily é meio contraditória.

Camila Black Malfoy: Quem não ama ele? Quer dizer, ele é Scorpius Malfoy! A Lily ama o James, ela não pode negar xD

Mandy Shitakubo: Mandinhaaa! Oi! :D que bom que você gostou, acabei de dar continuidade, gosto?

Juh M. Weasley: Valeu xD, postei xD

Lunara Tonks Lupin: Vão ser, eu te juro, palavra de Marota xD

Joana Filipa –Black –Potter: Que bom que você amou, e pronto, continuei gostou?

Bjs, até o próximo capitulo ;*

Luh B.


	8. Eu sou Lily Evans!

-Lily – Remus me chamou aumentando a tensão entre a gente – você não é a Lily que eu conheço, é? – eu olhei para ele e ri em escárnio, ou forcei uma risada do mau – eu não me sentiria atraído pela Lily Evans, ela é do James – AAAAAH ELE SE SENTE ATRAÍDO POR MIM!

-Você se sente atraído por mim? – perguntei baixinho, tentando esconder o meu sorriso de "o cara mais gato que eu já conheci se sente atraído por mim".

-Claro, você é muito linda, e diferente da maioria das garotas de Hogwarts. Você não parece a Lily Evans, a Lily do James – ele falou e eu comecei a andar, sabe, de nervoso.

Eu tomei fôlego para falar alguma coisa que ferisse ele, para ele não chegar mais perto de mim, eu não queria, mas eu precisava, porque para eu nascer a Lily Evans teria que virar Lily Evans Potter.

-Eu não acredito! – exclamei girando os calcanhares para dar de cara com ele – eu pensava que você fosse diferente Remus, alguém legal, confiável, descente, mas não, você é um galinha qualquer como os seus amiguinhos, incrível, o pior de todos, você é falso, finge que é super amiguinho do Potter e finge que eu sou dele, quando ele está por perto, quando ele não está por perto, você finge que eu sou outra pessoa e vem dar em cima de mim, sabe, talvez você ser lobisomem não seja o seu único defeito! – falei dando um tapa na cara dele, ele me olhou assustadíssimo e eu percebi o que eu disse, a minha avó não deveria saber que o Lupin era lobisomem, principalmente porque ele e os marotos se escondiam.

Ele olhou para fora do trem e a face dele tomou uma expressão, séria, fria e sombria, era como se outra pessoa estivesse ali, a parte lobisomem dele, a parte selvagem.

-Como você sabe? – perguntou muito baixo e com um tom de voz grave – o James te contou? Eu mato aquele viado.

-Eu vi da ultima vez, eu vi você se transformando, eu segui vocês – murmurei infeliz – eu tinha que saber o que quatro alunos faziam fora de seus dormitórios aquela hora da noite, e eu fiquei na porta da Casa dos Gritos, eu vi que você não tem controle, Remus, existem poções para isso, você não é o único lobisomem do mundo – eu falei.

Ele virou a cara para mim, ele estava feroz, malvado, como se fosse me machucar de verdade, depois me olhou no fundo dos olhos e continuou a andar em silencio, nervoso, fingindo que eu não estava lá, quando eu parei, onde era a nossa cabine ele continuou a andar, eu entrei rapidamente na cabine e me sentei do lado da Marlene.

-Onde está o Moony, Evans? – perguntou Sirius e eu olhei para ele.

-O Lupin não falou aonde ia, só falou que ia vir da que a pouco – murmurei, ainda com medo do Remus.

-Lily, está tudo bem? – me perguntou o James e eu encolhi os ombros.

-Ta, ta sim – falei baixo – eu só – eu pensei um pouco antes de falar, para dar uma desculpa plausível – caí antes de entrar, vocês não ouviram? – perguntei, que feio Lily, encobrindo fatos.

Eles se entreolharam e eu notei um ser que não estava ali antes, mas fingi que conhecia, minha avó deveria conhecer. Bom, voltando, eles se entreolharam e começaram a discutir sobre como tinham ouvido alguma coisa, sim. Ai, e essa psicologia, que nunca falha? Tenho que agradecer aos trouxas por eles terem inventado um modo de mexermos com a psicologia.

Nota mental: Achar IMEDIATAMENTE o meu diário desaparecido.

-xxx-x—

Gente, me desculpem, eu não pude ler as reviews porque o site deu algum problema, eu responde depois, ok?

Obrigada por ler, e reviews me fazem vivem, não me deixem morrer, beijos, Luh B.


	9. Chapter 9

Eu sei que alguém vai me matar, faz quase um ano que eu não posto!

Bom, mas adivinhem! Eu resolvi postar!

Isso é feliz, agora só falta criatividade minha e paciencia de vocês, ok? Bom, espero que tenham ficado felizes.

Beijos.

Luh B.


	10. Severus Snape e diário de volta!

Eu estava sentada, ainda pensando na vida, o Remus já tinha voltado, ele não estava nada social, o resto estava conversando feliz, alem daquele cara que eu ainda não sabia quem era, nem de onde tinha aparecido, eu já conhecia todo mundo. Olha era, um carinha muuuuito pequeno, beeem gordinho, com uns dentinhos pra frente, ele tinha uma cara de rato, que meu Merlin, nunca tinha visto igual... Eu não sei, mas ele me parecia conhecido.

O James começou a tentar me abraçar, eu ficava empurrando ele. Bom, não deu em nada, eu mudei de lugar e sem notar, fui sentar ao lado do Remus, ele ficava me encarando um pouco mal-humorado e como se eu não soubesse porque, apenas evitei o olhar dele, para não morrer de dor por ter deixado aquela perfeição tão perfeita sem felicidade, fala se eu não sou a pior bruxa que você já ouviu falar... AI DEMONIO! EU TO FALANDO COM AS PESSOAS DENTRO DA MINHA CABEÇA DE NOVO! CADE A PORCARIA DO DIARIO?

Preciso parar de falar com o nada, serio.

Nenhum dos meninos estava gostando do jeito de Remus e isso não estava agradando as meninas também.

-Aff, Moony, o que está acontecendo com você? Você tava mó feliz até a reunião dos monitores, agora ta mais emburrado e grosso que mula manca em cima de montanha – AAH! Agora sei de quem herdei essas comparações super fodas (desculpem-me pessoas de dentro da minha cabeça), do vovô.

-Porque mula manca em cima de montanha é o bicho mais grosso e emburrado do mundo, mesmo, Potter – falei cortando ele.

-UI! Doeu, menina! – ele exclamou mexendo a mão, imitando alguém gay. Como a minha avó linda e perfeita acabou casando com ele, eu não, sabe? Merlin do céu, esse cara é muito estranho! E chato! E Merlin, quando as pessoas falavam que o James era cara do meu avô e tinha o jeito dele, eu não entendia, mas depois disso, eu entendo, os dois são MUITO chatos, mas quando eu falo que são MUITO chatos é porque vocês não conhecem meu irmão, ele é tipo, mais chato que esse James, acreditem ou não, é a pura verdade.

Eu tenho que começar a parar de falar com vocês, ou a me conformar que eu preciso ir para um hospício e continuar a falar com vocês. Hm... Vai ser mais fácil me conformar e depois, assim que voltar para o meu tempo, ir para um hospício. Então eu vou dar nomes a vocês, Itsy, Bitsy e Godofreda, prazer, Lily, a dona de vocês, ou pelo menos a pessoa em que a mente vocês vivem. Será que vocês me respondem? Espero que sim, mas espero que não, porque sabe, né? É bom ter companhia, mas se vocês começarem a me responder eu vou começar a achar que tenho aquela doença trouxa, lá, que as pessoas ouvem vozes er... Esquizofrenia. Acho que é esse o nome...

Eu ouvi o trem freando e me preparei para levantar. Peguei minhas coisas e fui-me. É fui-me, to começando a falar mais bonito, é, eu sei, sou refinada e chique agora que disse fui-me, é que vocês nunca me viram falando lembrar-me-ei, é mais chique ainda, EU SOU REFINADA E VOCÊS NÃO LALALALALALA! A Itsy deve falar "agente somos", a Bitsy deve falar "mano" no final de cada palavra e a Godofreda deve ser refinada e chique que nem eu, senão ela não teria esse nome de gente rica, né?

Desci do trem e uma mão pegou meu braço, eu já ia virar pra brigar com o vovô... Bom, eu já me mandei três mil vezes para de chamar ele de vovô, porque é muuuuuito tenso, mas não consigo! MAS EU VOU CONSEGUIR! PORQUE EU TENHO A FORÇA! Lily, cala a boca.

Eu virei e não era o vovô, ERM JAMES, era aquele menino de cabelos médios, bem pretos, bem oleosos, que estava andando agarrado a uns livros, que o vovô, JAMES, e o Sirius estavam zoando. Não tenho a mínima idéia de quem seja.

-É, Lily, acho que isso é seu - ele falou estendendo o meu diário para mim e eu puxei ele na hora e coloquei dentro da minha bolsa – prazer, Severus Snape – SEVERUS, DE ALBUS SEVERUS? FOI ESSE CARA EXCLUIDO QUE FOI HOMENAGEADO PELO MEU PAI QUANDO O AL NASCEU? AFFE PAI! –, eu conheço a sua avó, como todo mundo aqui – ele falou isso e eu fiquei muito assustada, como ele pode saber que eu não sou a minha avó.

Eu comecei a respirar mais rápido, e ele notou.

-Sou legilimens, sabe, e sabe, eu gosto da sua avó, ás vezes eu uso com ela – AI MERLIN QUE HORROR ELE É TIPO VOYEUR! AI SOCORRO! – Ei! Não é assim como você está pensando – AAAH ELE ENTROU NA MINHA CABEÇA! SAI SAI! SAI! SAI! – Eu só vi pela sua cara, eu não estou lendo os seus pensamentos!

-Então como você sabe o que eu to pensando? E como assim, não é como eu estou pensando? E como você sabe quem eu sou?

-As suas caras são bem explicitas sobre o que você pensa, eu tentaria ser mais discreta, se fosse você, a segunda coisa, é que a sua avó me ajudava com o meu treino de legilimens , e a terceira coisa, não é minha culpa se alguém deixa um diário aberto caído no chão. – ele respondeu mal-humorado.

Sabe aquele riso bem sem graça que as pessoas dão quando dão aquela mancada feia? É Godofreda, eu dei um desses, e ele não parecia feliz, nada feliz, ele parecia um pouco triste, um pouco magoado, que as vezes são coisas diferentes, e um pouco mal-humorado...

É, sim, eu fiz merda (desculpem-me mil vezes pelos palavrões que eu uso), eu comecei a pensar que o cara era voyeur e tal...

-Erm, me desculpa. Mesmo. Não foi por querer. – eu peço encarecidamente que ele me desculpe, porque apesar de ser Slytherin e tal, eu não sou má.

-Não tem problema, foi um engano. – ele falou tirando metade do peso da minha consciência, porque a outra metade ainda estava se sentindo muito culpada.

Ele pareceu menos triste, mas não parecia ainda FELIZ, mas tem gente que está feliz e não parece então, eu me conformei com isso. Isso é coisa de Slytherin, não correr muuuito atrás das coisas que só fazem bem para os outros, tem uns que nem correm, mas esses são os mega narcisistas, os senhores egos. Eu sou linda, legal e tals, mas meu ego não me domina, tipo, INTEIRA, só uma partezinha...

-A gente se vê por Hogwarts – ele murmurou e saiu andando, me deixando parada, sozinha, pensando na vida...

-x-x-

Gente, depois de muito tempo e um bloqueio de criatividade voltei!

Espero que gostem do capitulo que introduz o Snape na historia!

Bet97 : Acho que nesse cap cê descobre(iu) quem era, hein?

Lunara Tonks Lupin : esse ta maior, espero que goste, as pessoas que falam dentro da cabeça, de novo...

Beijos travessos.

Luh B.


End file.
